


It's not alright.

by bunnymircea



Series: How far can we go [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy, Strap-Ons, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Sex, afab terminology for trans male characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymircea/pseuds/bunnymircea
Summary: She's a terrible person.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Series: How far can we go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037565
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	It's not alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i... love noncon lmao  
> make sure you read the tags and warnings for this fic properly before proceeding. this is bad and evil if it wasn't clear lol.
> 
> also this is now a series 🎉 hurray for more questionable saimatsu femdom

It's... really not alright. None of this is, she's a terrible person.

That fantasy keeps coming back, every time she's aroused, every time she wants to get off it will pop up in her head. Ever since that night. Shuichi trembling and whimpering under her, flushed and sweaty, absolutely fucked out.

It's the memory of the last time he subbed. When it all went wrong. When she... She pretty much assaulted him. Shuichi was scared, he ended up passing out and they cried afterwards. And she's getting off to it.

It's fucked up.

She’d felt so bad afterwards, even cried herself, and when she tried talking to him about it he had only been concerned about not making her worry or feel any guilt the entire time. On the other hand, the realization that Shuichi had not wanted the sex had awoken some twisted heat in her low abdomen.

And so he had cried to please don’t feel bad and I love you, Kaede, and I’m sorry, he was so sad and confused after the event, his emotions raw and all over the place, all the while she had become so aroused that she had to make an effort to not tackle him down to the couch, and feel him up all over, and take him right there, again.

She does remember thinking she wanted him tied up back then, wrists, thighs, ankles, all covered in rope, all pretty and cute, pinned down to the bed as she fucks him. It’s a really hot thought.

Kaede is aware that this is fucked up but, not wanting to pressure Shuichi into anything, she hasn't come in days and she needs to get herself off. That’s the excuse she gives herself as she grabs her strap-on feeldoe from the second drawer on the bedside table.

The first thing that goes through her mind as she starts to undress is “at least Shuichi isn’t here right now”, which makes a jab of guilt stabs at her heart because of her fantasies and what she's about to do. This is wrong. She knows it’s wrong; no matter what she tells herself, being attracted to his boyfriend’s tears of pain and begging cries is wrong.

She doesn’t stop though. She might be depraved, but the thought of her little Shuichi tied up and defenceless, unable to move... is way too inviting.

Kaede moves to sit back on the middle of the bed, clothes discarded, and brings her hand to her arousal, letting her fingers slide through her folds. She's getting wet.

And how could she not? He always begs so prettily, his whines when she praises him are so cute, the way his body calls for her touch, the way he just wants to submit-

And yet he didn't want it, he didn't want it back then. And she wasn't attentive enough to notice she was forcing him into it.

Equal parts disgusted at her past actions and at her current thoughts, Kaede doesn't stop her hand from moving to her clit and stroking it.

There’s just something about it though, Shuichi all helpless, desperate, pliant.

Scared.

She moans and the pleasure starts overriding the guilt as images of a tied up, flushed Shuichi flood her mind.

Back then, he had been too far into subspace and he couldn’t even manage to speak or protest. It’s true that his body was reacting to her, and he kept welcoming the pleasure but he was... so quiet. So scared. So meek and ready to take everything she’d give him, any plea to stop already dead behind his lips before he had the time to even open them.

It's fucked up but she loved him then.

She wants to love him more.

She pulls a pillow under her hips and expertly guides one of the ends of the toy into her sex, sitting down on the pillow and pushing it deep inside herself. A sigh of pleasure leaves her full lips as she does, the dildo secured inside of her, and starts to slowly grind her hips down. The other end of the toy rests on top of the pillow she’s sitting on, its blue hue contrasting the clear white of the bed sheets.

God, she loves fucking him with this dildo so much.

She starts rocking back and forth on the pillow, angling herself so the end of the toy strokes her clit with her every movement.

She wants him tied up, so that he can't move and then she'd tease him, his nipples, his ribcage, his neck, his inner thighs, his arousal. He'd be wet in an instant. Would he still hate it though? Would he be obedient and quiet under her care or would he protest? Would it feel like last time?

Last time he fell vocally unresponsive while his body kept on moving.

Fuck.

Kaede grabs the other end of the strap on and starts stroking it, up and down, making the toy rub against her clit more efficiently. She moans in delight.

In her mind, his lanky, flexible legs would be spread wide by the ropes, leaving him unable to hide and presenting his sex, warm, dripping, appetizing, all for her to see and consume. And he is always _so damn wet_. She lets out a low moan as she slowly falls into a pleasurable rhythm stroking the strap. She loves pushing him further, making him drip more and more, making a mess of his inner thighs and of the bed sheets, until they are soaking wet and the pungent smell of his arousal floods the room.

His little Shuichi, in his fantasy he's already wet while untouched, and a bit disoriented. As she enters him with the toy he moans loudly. His sex welcomes the intrusion. The rest of his body strains against the rope, squirming in discomfort.

"Ah, please..." His voice would crack and his body would tense up and Kaede wants to break him. "It's too much" he'd cry after she’d start thrusting into him.

She frowns to herself. Does she really want him to protest? Is it _really_ alright, even in a fantasy? The thought of forcing him into pleasure arouses her to no end though. She starts thrusting into the stroking hand and sits down harder on the pillow, pressing the dildo deeper into herself. Morality be damned, this feels good, way too good. His baby boy loves when it hurts too, she knows that much, he told her himself.

Panting lightly, Kaede thinks about how she'd thrust in and out of him producing obscene wet sounds that'd make Shuichi whine in shame, and then lean down to whisper into his ear, about how much she loves his creamy, warm pussy around her strap, how wet he is, how much his needy body craves this, just let it happen baby boy, you need this, I can feel your fluids dripping down the toy all the way to my cunt.

He'd be so embarrassed. She smiles to herself at the thought. He’d writhe against the restrains and his cheeks would be pink in embarrassment and wet with tears by then, breath hitching and eyes wide with unease, finally understanding the gravity of his predicament.

“Please untie me. N-no more, please.”

She shivers at the fantasy of his begging, frightened voice and rides the dildo more earnestly, using her free hand to angle the toy against her throbbing clit. God, his tears are so delicious. She needs to make him come.

“You wanted me to fuck you” she'd cruelly remind him.

He'd say he wants to stop, would _beg her_ to stop, yet he'd still respond to her thrusts, inadvertently drawing circular motions with his hips to draw the toy deeper inside as he protests. She'd point it out and he'd whimper in shame, the little slut. His face would flush a deep, delightful red. He'd try to defend himself, say it's not so, even as his body continues to welcome and enjoy the intrusion.

Kaede wouldn't let him talk properly either way, her thrusts not stopping. She angles herself over the pillow so she can stroke her spot with the dildo in sync with her thrusts. A long moan leaves her lips. The dildo feels so good inside her, and only a writhing, begging, crying Shuichi restrained below her could make this better. She smiles and gasps wantonly at the thought. Fuck, he'd be so delicious like that.

“You lie. You say you don't want this but your needy little pussy is dripping wet and fucking itself on my dick. You want me, you want this.”

“No... No, please...”

His panicked pleas get ignored.

“Yes you do, you filthy slut. Your cunt wants to be owned and fucked _so bad_.”

The dirty talk would make him moan despite himself. She knows this, she knows he would, Shuichi loves the humiliation just as much as the praise, so he’d definitely get aroused from it, she reasons, despite his distressed cries.

And Shuichi enjoys getting spanked as well, so his body would only respond positively to her smacking his ass as she pounds him. She bites her lip. He really had come to her all shy and stuttering to beg her to spank him. He had stated this all, he's the reason she's having these fantasies in the first place, he is the reason she can't stop thinking about hurting him, he's the reason she is doing this. He asked for it, quite literally. It's... it's really just on him.

If she spanks him again and he doesn't like it, she can't really say it'd be her fault. The Shuichi in her fantasy would cry out at the impact of her hand smacking his ass and tighten around the toy. His skin would bruise visibly under the restrains and, God, he'd really look perfect like that, the pink flush contrasting his milky, pale skin and the purple hues left by the abusing red ropes. Bruised yet aroused, coerced yet obedient, body and mind in such deep conflict that it'd render him helpless, unable to articulate his thoughts or physically escape the situation, while Kaede would make sure his mind couldn’t travel elsewhere either, verbally interrupting his attempts to go anywhere in his mind where she can’t follow.

“You love it. You love me dominating you. You are a filthy, naughty little slut, getting off to me abusing you.”

She pants out loud at her own thoughts and brings up the hand stroking the dildo to play with her tight nipples. There's something about forcing herself onto him and then making him take responsibility for it that makes her wanna scream until she comes. It's bad, it's bad, she's not a good person but it's so hot, and her baby is so fucking cute and weak, she'd caress him all over, as he'd shiver and moan and try to tell her to stop. To no avail. Crying the whole time. Because of the stinging of the ropes, because he's denied escape, trapped, because of the shame of not being able to cover himself, because of the violation of his trust, the physical violation, the sexual violation, out of fear and out of confusion and out of self-hatred. Completely helpless. And through all the abuse, his cunt would remain warm and welcoming, gladly accepting her thrusts and moving in sync with her hips, devouring her rod like a starving bitch.

He wants to submit and obey so badly that even when he doesn’t want it his pussy still craves the domination.

Like last time.

She buckles against the pillow, throwing her head back as she works herself toward orgasm. Fuck, fuck, it'd be so cute if he'd beg her no, no, _no_ and she'd just ignore his pleas and continue to feed him pleasure against his will.

“G-gonna make you come”, she speaks out loud this time, her throat feels strained, her voice trembling with arousal, her lips dry. She's not worried about how loud she sounds anymore, certain that her moans are drown down by the creaking sounds of the bed and the brute force of her thrusts on the mattress. She’d gently brush her thumb across his trembling lips as she talks. “Would you like that? Coming all over yourself from being raped, just because your stupid slut brain can't work properly when your hungry cunt gets fed like it really craves?”

He'd cry out in shame, so cute, not even able to cover himself up because of the restrains, the deep blush that covers his cheeks all the way to his chest in full display, further accentuated by the purple marks under the ropes that tangle around his body. Wanting it to stop so badly. _Absolutely delicious_.

Kaede thrusts into the pillow faster and faster. She wants him humiliated, she wants him to cum while he protests, she's close.

He'd cry and plead _no, stop, please no_ like a broken record, unable to form coherent thoughts, and she'd just fuck him harder and better, stimulating his spot with the dildo, stroking his clit with her fingers, making love to his protesting body, loving his fear and his distress, and making his body love the violation so much he can't help but keep on fucking himself on the toy despite his cries to stop it from happening.

A living oxymoron, forced into pleasure.

It’s too hot.

“Take it, fuck, your pussy loves how good I give it to you, you can't help yourself.”

She’d start stroking his clit faster, with intention, his legs tensing up, until he's arching off the bed and pressing up into her ministrations, desperately trying to get some friction over his clit because no matter how much he begs her to stop his pussy wants it, _loves_ it and she loves it too, loves it, loves it, loves it...

“That's it baby boy, cum on my strap... You love this. Your pussy loves this.”

Fuck he'd cry out and sound like such a good little slut, like such a good boy, as he always does, but still crying that he doesn't want it while he rides her dildo into oblivion. Kaede ruts wildly against the pillow, a hand stroking the toy, another her own clit. She wants to fuck Shuichi and make him cry and say no and beg her to stop and force him to enjoy it anyway and have him moan and orgasm from her fucking him against his will, his body experiencing bliss as he begs for her to stop, and oh _God_ , he's such a good boy, just loves being taken, so good, so good-

She comes with a loud moan to the thought of Shuichi begging her to stop, and as she rides out her orgasm she wishes he was really there, dripping down her toy and shaking.

After her orgasm dies down, she doubles over in exhaustion, breathing loud and agitated from the intense orgasm. It takes her a few moments to catch her breath. She gulps down and closes her eyes, bringing her dirty hands up to cover up her face, as if her palms could shield her from her own thoughts, her own actions, her own naked depravity. She combs them through her scalp, moving the disheveled hair out of her face.

Fuck.

_Fuck_.

What is wrong with her? How is she going to look at him in the face after this? Can she pretend this didn't happen? Can she get this feeling of pure euphoria and bliss from regular sex with him at all?

She's obsessed with fucking Shuichi. She's come to the idea of raping him.

A small pit of arousal wakes up again in her lower belly at the thought and she groans, clenching around the toy still inside of her, curling up on herself a bit tighter, starting to shiver in the cold emptiness of the room.

She's fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> frankly ive edited this so much that i dont know if its hot or not anymore lmao just take it
> 
> anyway i love feedback and concrit so feel free to leave me a comment if you enjoyed~


End file.
